1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and in particular to an electromagnetic relay having a carrier element pivotally mounted in a coil flange, an armature connected to the carrier element extending through the coil, and contact springs disposed outside of the coil parallel to the armature and also connected to the carrier element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic relay is disclosed in German OS No. 31 32 239, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,813, having a flat base body with a coil body having flanges at opposite ends thereof, a coil wound about the coil body, a bar-shaped armature disposed axially within the coil and having one end thereof connected to an insulating armature carrier and the other end switchable between two pole plates in the region of the opposite coil flange. In one embodiment described in this patent, two contact springs are also connected at opposite sides of the carrier, disposed substantially parallel to the armature outside of the coil. The free ends of the contact springs make and break electrical connections with at least one cooperating contact element anchored in the base body. A magnet system is provided for actuating the armature, actuation of the armature causing pivoting of the carrier element and thereby causing corresponding movement of the carrier springs toward and away from the anchored contact elements.
In this relay system, additional actuating members, which are necessary in other types of relays, are not needed due to the direct fastening of the contact springs in the armature carrier. A switching contact is formed at both sides of the coil, and the contact spring secured in the armature carrier is connected to a terminal element via a flexible power lead. During fabrication of such a relay, this power lead requires expenditure for additional parts and assembly steps. Moreover, the presence of such a power lead limits the relay for switching relatively weak currents.